Save The Winchesters
by Jasmine-N-Leaves
Summary: What if the story we know is not what really happened? What if what we've seen is the result if something that has yet to been revealed? A young woman saves the brothers lives and changes everything they thought they knew. Haven't seen anything after S10 Ep9 so this is AU after that point.
1. Demon?

A/N1: Hi there, I am a big fan of this show, however, I, until now, had no idea what to write for it. Then this idea popped into my head. I hope you enjoy it. This chapter is quite short, so I will post a second chapter straight after.

The woman looked up from digging the stump out as the sound of a car came closer. She saw a black Impala heading her way on the road that passed the paddock. Watching it as it came toward her, she called out to a man nearby.

"Steve, I have to go."

A couple of meters away the man named Steve looked at his partner then looked toward the car that held her attention. "Your friends?"

"Yeah." She never took her eyes off the car as it passed her. "I didn't know when they were arriving, only that they would be coming this way."

"Good luck, and thanks for your help these past few months, Mary." Steve watched as the woman put the pick down and collected her things. For the past couple of weeks, she had put her bag into the truck, never knowing when her friends were passing by. "If there is anything I can do, let me know." The two shook hands.

"Thanks, Steve." She turned to leave, then paused and said "Actually there is something."

"Anything." The guy said, only now his eyes had changed from green to pitch black.

Mary spun and plunged a blade into his heart. Orange-red light flashed and she heard sizzling as the demon within Steve died. "You can take the fact that I'm topside to your grave." She stepped back and pulled a knife with a bone handle and strange writing on it from his body. She blinked and her eyes changed from black to hazel. She quickly looked around in case anyone saw, but no one was in sight.

Wiping the blade on his pants, Mary rolled his body into a hole that they had dug to get to the roots of the stump. She poured salt and gasoline over his body then lit a book of matches and tossed them in. As the flames rose and black smoke lifted into the air, she headed toward the town that the road led to.


	2. Siren?

A/N: So, I haven't seen the anything of the show from episode 9, "the things we left behind" because I moved into my parents place to help during the drought (and they control the remote). This story came into my head toward the end of season 9 and just kept going. I guess you could say that it goes AU from the actual story line after episode 9, but I hope it remains true to the characters. I hope you enjoy it.

"Dean, the last time we came up against a siren, we nearly killed each other. I still say we call someone else in." Sam swung his gear onto one of the two beds and looked at his older brother exasperated. "Besides, don't we have bigger things to worry about, like the Mark?"

"What about it Sammy?" Dean said. "We've been stuck in the bunker for weeks trying to find something else. And you know what we came up with, bupkis!" He slumped onto the other bed and looked at his brother. "I know you're worried about the effects it has on me. I do too, but I'm itching to get out and kill something man. We know how to kill a siren, so all we have to do is find the bitch and kill her. I have to do something Sam." Dean got up and paced the room. "I know that if I get out of hand, you and Cass will pull me back."

Sam had noticed how antsy Dean had been getting the last few days. Since rescuing the daughter of Cass' vessel, they had been holed up trying to find something else to get rid of it. Unfortunately, they hadn't been able to find much on it. And with Cane in the wind, they had nothing to go on.

As was his habit, Sam checked the news and found a series of killings that followed a main road. Men who frequented bars along the road would go home and kill their wives or girlfriends. Once caught by the police, they would claim that it was for a woman in a bar. Of course, the woman was different every time and by the time the police showed up, she was gone. He told Dean and the older brother said that they were going to take care of it.

The siren had started in Louisville, Kentucky, from what they could find, then hit a couple of small towns on the way to Nashville in Tennessee. It then hit a town halfway between Nashville and Birmingham the day before, which the brothers guessed was its next target. It was also where the Winchesters were now, in a motel just off the highway.

"We don't need anyone else, Sam. It's going after guys that are like me." Dean said in reply to Sam's suggestion.

"You mean jerks." Sam asked, looking at his brother from the corner of his eye. As he hoped, Dean was working off the excess energy of being cooped up by retorting back to his brother.

"No, Sam, guys who look like me." Dean broke into the bar fridge and took out a chocolate. "We go in separately, like we talked about. We act like we don't know each other and when the siren hits, you'll come in, get my blood and take her out simple." Eating the treat, he looked at his brother and could see he wasn't convinced. "What?"

"How are you going to get it to notice you?" He asked.

Dean pulled the ring off his right hand and tossed it to Sam. "Dad's wedding ring. I'll be wearing it." He pulled out a photo from his wallet and fingered it. "And I'll have this." He looked at it for a moment longer then put it back.

Sam didn't have to look at it to know that it was a photo of Dean, Lisa and Ben. He nodded and realised that this was good for Dean. He needed to get out and release some of the energy in him and Sam had a feeling that it was hitting close to home. He hadn't really gone after women since living with Lisa and Ben for a year then losing them. The men killing their families were being tricked into doing so and it had to be stopped. Dean knew what they were going through after the sirens' drug wore off and they realised what they had done.

"Let's hit the sack and get some shut eye." Dean suddenly said, snapping Sam out of his thoughts. The brothers lay on their beds, but as usual when they left the bunker, sleep was a long time coming.

Dean entered the bar that night half an hour or so after Sam. He looked around and spotted Sam staring at a woman on a pole with amusement in his eyes and a small smile on his lips. After catching Sam's eye and chuckling to himself, he headed to the bar. After ordering a drink, he took a moment to look at the photo from his wallet before sliding it and his father's wedding ring back into the wallet.

He swung to face the stage and saw a brunet enter as the announcer said "And now for one night only I give you Taylor!" The lights snapped off and a spotlight lit up the woman.

She looked to be in her early thirties and wore a dark green strappy top with a tight leather mini skirt in the same colour. Along the edges glinted crystals that went up the middle of the top, branched, and emphasized her chest. Music started and her hips started to sway to it. She danced in time to the music and slowly started to strip off the skirt. She slipped it slowly down her legs before taking one leg out and using the other to toss the skirt toward the crowd, all in time to the song.

Before the skirt landed she had turned her back and keeping time, pulled the top up. Turning back as she pulled it over her head, she then went to the edge of the stage, slipped off and walked toward the man she had tossed the skirt to as the song ended. He was still holding it and looking at her with lustful eyes. She was now in matching underwear of deep green and silver tassels. Using her top like a rope, she looped it behind his head and pulled him toward her.

"How about we take this elsewhere?" She asked, her voice husky.

"Sure." Dean said. He followed her, hoping that Sam was right behind him. The way the woman had captured his attention and the fact that as far as he could see, he was the only one that matched the description of previous victims, made him certain that this was the siren.

They made their way toward the back of the bar, Dean slowly slipping his hand around her waist. She spun to face him and continued to walk backwards. "Easy there tiger, we have all night." She said.

"Hey, Taylor; what do you think you're doing? You stole my guy." A woman that Dean had seen on the floor suddenly came from nowhere and now stood in front of him.

"Really. How do you figure that Rose?" Taylor asked as she dropped her arms from Dean and turned to face her.

Rose suddenly hissed and liquid squirted from her mouth. Taylor ducked and it hit Dean. "Kill her and we can be together forever." Rose told Dean.

"Of course. Forever." Dean said. He reached for the silver knife he had in his coat, but couldn't find it.

"Looking for this?" Taylor suddenly said, holding it up before slashing Dean on the arm. With blood on the knife, she said to Dean "You'd do anything for your brother right Dean?"

Dean shook his head as his love and protective instincts for Sam overcame the siren poison. "Yeah."

"He's in trouble in the bar with the rest of the pack, go save him." She then turned to face Rose and said "and as for you."

"No, Dean you have to protect me." Rose cried.

"Sammy's dying Dean! Save Sam!" Taylor shouted and lunged for the siren. She heard Dean struggle to fight the poison behind her as she fought the siren. She ducked as it spit more at her and managed to slip behind it and stab it in the back. As Rose died, Taylor saw Dean straighten and race out the door into the bar.

Dean's head cleared when Taylor killed the siren and he lost no time in getting back to the bar. He entered and saw that it was empty of everyone but a circle of women and in the middle, Dean saw Sam. He had his knife out but as he watched, Sam dropped it at the word of one of the women. Dean realised then, that they had been set up. Dean was the distraction while Sam was the real target. All this ran through his head in the blink of an eye.

"Sam!" He called out as one of the women picked up the knife and raised it to kill his brother. He ran at them and managed to get to them before they could kill Sam. He knocked several of them over and in the struggle he got the knife that Sam dropped. He managed to cut Sam, then not knowing which siren had infected him, stabbed at the closest one. She died as he plunged the blade in and he stepped clear.

"Kill them all, Dean!" Taylor suddenly appeared next to him, knocked Sam out, used the blood on Sam's coat to cover the blade she had taken from Dean, and stabbed another siren.

Dean suddenly understood that all the sirens had poisoned Sam and that Taylor was right. He joined her in killing the other monsters, only stopping when the last of them hit the floor, the whole thing taking less than a minute. They heard the sirens of police cars, and while Dean hoisted a still unconscious Sam out the door to his car, Taylor headed for the office. Dean managed to get Sam into the back of the car and had just closed the door when Taylor reappeared carrying a duffel bag.

"Mind giving me a lift? I came in by hitch-hiking." She asked, holding the bag in front of her, covering herself as much as she could.

Dean heard the sirens getting closer and nodded, thinking that it was the least he could do for a fellow hunter. He revved the engine and tore off into the night. With a three quarter moon in the sky, he didn't need lights and the black car disappeared into the darkness. After a moment, he pulled off the road and let a bunch of police cars pass.

As he waited he heard Taylor moving around next to him. He heard her open her bag and watched as she pulled out a tee shirt and a large coat and manage to pull them on the confines of the car. He sat back fascinated as she then pulled out a set of running slacks and pulled them on, over high heels. "Are you a contortionist?"

Taylor paused with her hips raised up so she could pull the pants under herself. "No." she said. She finished pulling on the pants and looked at him. "Are you a pervert?" she countered.

Dean threw up his hands and had the decency to look ashamed, "No, and sorry, it's just that I've never seen anyone do what you just did before. You're not exactly short." He guessed her height at around 5 foot 10 inches. She had a fighters figure with feminine curves.

"Thanks, I think." She said as she did the coat up. She hunkered down into it, trying to get warm. The bar hadn't been that warm and then the rush to the Impala and the several minuets drive to get some distance from the cops had just about tapped her reserves.

Dean noticed her movements and turned the car on again. Turning the heaters on full blast and directing a couple of them to Taylor he headed back to the road. "Is Sammy alright?" He asked. He couldn't quite see him in the rear-view. "That was a pretty solid punch you threw."

Taylor turned around and checked his pulse and made sure that he was on his side so he could breathe easily. "He's good. Sorry about knocking him out back there, Dean. I didn't want to run the risk of him turning on us." She said as she sat back down and placed her hands in front of the heaters.

After a few minutes, they dropped and Dean thinking that she had warmed enough, turned down the heating. He looked at her to ask her how she knew them, when he saw that she was asleep.

Half an hour later, Sam finally woke. He felt himself rocking slightly and opened his eyes to see the back of the driver's seat. He sat up and noticed a tight bun of hair with a jewel covered net in the passenger's seat. He looked over the woman's shoulder and recognised her as the stripper that had caught Dean's attention. "Ah, Dean? What's she doing here?"

"How's the jaw?" Dean said conversationally.

"Hurts, again, what's she doing here?" he put his hand to his jaw and felt a small lump. "What happened?"

"What do you remember?" Dean looked at his younger brother in the rear-view and saw in the flash of oncoming cars headlights that he didn't have a concussion.

"Ah, her getting your attention and you heading back with her. I got up to follow when a blonde woman stood in front of me. That's all I remember."

"Well she saved your life. She saved both our lives."

"No, just Sam's." Taylor said suddenly. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She then sifted thru her bag and pulled out a glasses case. She opened it and pulled out a pair and put them on. "They only wanted to kill Sam."

"What, why?" Sam asked.

"How do you know who we are?" Dean wanted to know.

"You don't have to be in the game for long before you hear of Sam and Dean Winchester. And as for why, still trying to figure that part out." Taylor put the case back into her bag and pulled out a protein bar. She started eating it as the brothers chewed over her words.

"How did you know?" Dean asked. "That it was a trap."

"Three days ago I caught a demon. He told me about the trap that had been set for you with the Sirens." She finished the bar and after a moment of fruitless hunting for a second gave up.

"Why did he tell you?" Sam asked.

"In the hope that I wouldn't send him back to hell." She snorted. "Demons really don't get hunters. We come across a demon, we drive it out or kill it." She sighed and leaned her head back against the chair. "Every demon I've ever come across, they always mention you two. The first words out of their mouths are usually 'Thank hell it's not a Winchester.' I figured, 'you never know how useful it'll be to have a Winchester owe you one', so here I am."

"Thanks Taylor." Sam said as he reached around and held his hand out for her.

"Actually it's Mary, Mary Marshall." She said as she shook his hand. She yawned as she reached up and undid the bun. Shaking her hair loose, it cascaded down past her shoulders in chocolate waves. "Mmmm, that's better. That was starting to hurt."

"Can we shout you dinner?" Sam asked. He had seen her eating the snack before and had just heard her stomach rumble while she was talking.

"That would be great. Thank you."

An hour later, they came across a motel attached to a diner. After checking in, they headed over and ordered. As they waited, Dean asked something that had been bothering him. "How did you know that it was a pack? Did the demon tell you?"

"No, I spent a little time in Greece a few years ago, and got kinda fascinated with them. I looked up everything about them. The Packs usually consist of anywhere between five and fifty." She drank the coco that she had asked for as the boys drank their coffees.

"We ran into one a few years ago on its own." Sam said.

"Really? It's rare, but it can happen."

"How?" Dean asked.

"Usually when there is a challenge in leadership. The loser, if they live, is cast out and most of the time won't be accepted back into any pack. And in a world that is getting increasingly smaller for large gatherings of supernatural beings to hide, I would expect to see it happing more often." She saw Sam and Dean look at each other. "What?" She asked.

"Later." Dean said as their meals arrived.

After finishing their meals they headed back to the motel. Dean turned to Mary and asked "Can we discuss something with you?"

"Sure. Can it wait till morning though? I'm exhausted." She said.

"Of course, join us for breakfast?" Sam said. After agreeing to a time, they headed to their rooms.

"Dean, you sure about this? We don't know her." Sam said as they got ready for bed.

"Yes. She likes research, and we need another pair of eyes. And," Dean paused as he took out his toiletry bag and found his toothbrush and toothpaste. "You didn't see her Sam. When she came out and saw me just standing there, the only other person who could have told me to kill them with the authority I heard from her was Dad."

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." With that Dean turned and headed to the bathroom.

A/N: The bit about the packs of sirens is just something I kinda made up but remember hearing that there were several on the island.

Like I said, this is going to be AU, but I hope those who read it will stick around.


End file.
